1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and its method and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and its method that is capable of effectively eliminating background noise and enhancing the edge signal of an input image. Accordingly, the definition of the input image can be improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The key development for flat panel display technology has been focusing on eliminating noise from images. When there is noise on an image, the user will be dissatisfied about the quality of the image. In general, the common noise results from the decoding of VIF signals, the ripples of videos, and the blocking after a JPG/MPEG image is decompressed.
The conventional technology for eliminating noise from images comprises smoothing, mid-filtering, and opening. Furthermore, there are some advanced technologies such as MIC (Morphological Image Cleaning) and OCCO (Open-Close and Close-Open). When the aforesaid prior art is used for eliminating noise from an image, the noise can be effectively eliminated, but the sharpness of the image will decrease at the same time.
Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and its method for effectively eliminating background noise and enhancing edge signals of an input image, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.